Manhood is a wonderful thing
by Emi-Bo-bemi
Summary: A teen going through puberty can be a beautiful thing, but what if a certain redhead captain wants to help him with his morning problems? TsukitachixGareki. First FanFic! Yaoi/foul language Updated, whole story changing into a rape story :/
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright peeps, I'm Emi. This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much. I completely blame my ELA teacher for not making me write more._**

**_Anyway, karneval! How bout we stop and applaud that? Karneval is the best creation since '07-ghost'._**

**_TsukitachixGareki_**

**_I have been cursed with the need for unusual pairings in every anime/manga i read/watch. since there are only few stories on these lovely boys, i will have to make some brain-candy for myself! It's not very explicit, sadly, because I got caught up in not making the characters ooc. Hopefully they're not. Enjoy!_**

**_Manhood is a wonderful thing_  
**

Gareki awoke, grumbled, and rolled over in his top bunk. Dim sunlight was just barely peeking through the drapes into the dark room. The sheep usually woke him and Nai up, so he was slightly confused as to why he was up so early. His eyes scanned to room and saw nothing abnormal, just toys scattered by Nai, whom Gareki would have to yell at later for not putting them away. Gareki looked down to his lap and saw the cause for waking him up. Morning wood. He slightly blushed and sighed while crawling down the bunk, stopping to make sure Nai was still sleeping, which he was. The teen made his way across the room, slowly opening the so it didn't creek, and slipped out into the hall. It wasn't as if he could take care of his…..manhood…..in the same room as Nai. He instead made his way down the corridor to the nearest bathroom and sat his bare behind on the closed toilet. He took his member into his hand and started to softly stroke it.

"Hnff….Ughh. " Gareki started to moan slightly and his face was starting to flush a brighter shade of red.

~Whistling~ Tsukitachi walked down the hall of the ship whistling a happy tune with a smile on his face. He'd just gotten back from a Z-table meeting and of course was yelled at for his foolish remarks the whole time. He was making his way to Hirato's room to share a bottle of alcohol, not minding it was early morning. It's always time for alcohol in Tsukitachis' eyes.

"Unh… uh"

Tsukitachi stopped in his tracks. Were those…moans he was hearing? Out of curiosity, he knocked on the door.

"Hellooooo~? Who's in there?" He asked in an upbeat but interested tone.

"….." Tsukitachi started to rattle the doorknob when there was no response. He opened the door and…

Gareki was started to feel close to his 'release' when Tsukitachi called out to him. His face instantly flushed into a deep red and he choked up. He couldn't say anything, and he instantly regretted it when the red-haired captain forced his way into the bathroom. Tsukitachi looked down and saw the teen with his erection in his hand and an immense amount of redness on his face which showed his embarrassment. The room was quiet for awhile, and the first one to break the silence was the captain.

"Hehe..I guess you _**are**_ becoming a man, Gareki-kun~." Tsukitachi mused. Gareki covered his erection with his hands and glared at him.

"Just get the hell out!" The teen said in an angry but embarrassed whisper. Why couldn't have a dense Yogi stumbled across him masturbating so he could rule it off as something completely different. It just had to be this cynical, sarcastic, second ship captain, who Gareki knew wouldn't just let him off for this.

Gareki started to slide his pants back up his legs, but Tsukitachi pushed him back down.

"Wha-what the fuck! Back off!" Gareki pushed hard on Tsukitachis chest, but he didn't budge. He was starting to get agitated with this man, and his amused expression didn't help.

Before the blue-eyed teen could react, the golden-eyed man reached out to gently caress Gareki's erection.

"Fuwah! Nnn, let go you freaking molester! I'll kick your balls into tomorrow!" Tsukitachi raised his eyebrows at this, and then filled the room with laughter that echoed off the walls. Seeing a cute/threatening Gareki-kun was absolutely entertaining! He quickly sped up the pace of stroking which made Gareki weaken.

Getting caught up in the moment, Gareki started to let out huffs and puffs, along with little moans. With glassy eyes, he looked at random things in the room, and made his way to the captain's crotch which was… hard? Gareki snapped out of it and pushed Tsukitachi off of him and onto the floor.

"Owwww.. Geez, what was that Gareki-kuuun?" the redhead moaned, similar to a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"You're an ass! Go die already!" Gareki pulled on his pants (uninterrupted this time) and stepped over the fallen Tsukitachi, 'accidentally' stepping on his crotch.

"GWAAAAAAHHHAA" tears rolled out of his eyes.

Smirking, Gareki ran out of the bathroom.

By the time he got back into his bunk, Gareki had lost his erection. Just when he got under the covers, the door creaked open.

"Baa. Time to get up." The robotic sheep informed Gareki and Nai (who was still asleep)

For now, he would just have to think of ways to get back at Tsukitachi.


	2. kidnapping

**Hello love buns~ *old captain voice*' It took me 85 years, but I finally finished it!' I'm not good at keeping up to date with these things -.-; I know the first chapter was a bit lighter, but this chapter's gonna be darkish, rape kinda fic. Probably because I've been reading 'Tokyo Ghoul', and the mangaka apparently loves smashing hearts with mallets, the bitch. Hopefully my blues will just be a 'brief case'. Get it? Without further ado, Tsukitachi x Gareki!**

I noticed that Tsukitachi had been staring at me way too frequently recently. Hmph.. all old men like him act like this, expecting _way _too much from a little molesting, and **_he _**was the one who molested me! I should have expected there to be perverts outside of Karasuna ,too, but that place had been my whole world. I never even thought of the 'outside world', in terms of the type of people.

Hmm... I guess my whole life was filled with pedophiles and pervs, whether it was fending them off defenseless women, or fending them off _myself. _I ran my finger through the parting in my hair and sighed. I can take Tsukitachi on anyway, he even went down with a kick to the crotch, last time. I smirked and rolled around in my bed. It's been a while since I've felt undefeated

.-

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my ankles, and before I could tell what was going on, they harshly dragged me from the comforting bed. My face slammed into the ground, quieted by the carpet. I pulled my face up , and a few drops of blood fell to stay. Shit.. my nose stings... is someone trying to take Nai? My body froze at that thought, but I sighed in relief, as Nai was still in his bunk sleeping soundly. Then what-...something came crashing down on my head. Fuck.. I looked up to the assailant that was now standing over me, his golden eyes glowing in amusement. I lost consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open, and a painful but dull feeling came from my head. I tried to assess the wound with my hands, but a chiming sound told me there was some kind of metal binding my hands together. Wha... I looked down to my body and saw that I was naked, my feet also chained.

"What the fuck!" I said aloud while blushing. My sudden loudness made with double in pain. My head really hurt like a fucker. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Ahh.. Gareki... you truly look exquisite like that... like an exotic bird, only, you have clipped wings now." I jumped, not even realizing that Tsukitachi was in the room at first. What was he going on about? A bird... a fucking bird. I lowered my head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not a fucking bird, you crazy fuck! I'm a human being, dickwad! Say goodbye to your Circus title, assmunch, cause your career is fucking done!" I screamed at him, not minding the pain in my head anymore. I glared at him, stared him down, not trying to show my fear. I hate to admit it, but I _was_ scared, and confused. I had no mobility In my hands or feet, how would this ever be a fair fight? I don't even know if he wants to fight, considering my appearance, I could be in-store for something much worse.

"Gareki, that's no way to talk with such a delicate looking mouth.." He came closer and roughly held my jaw in his hand.

"It might break."

**Allllright. Ima stop here for now, I like to build the suspense 0v0. I'm still beating myself up for that 'briefcase' abomination that I call a 'joke from hell' e_e... Please let me know what I can improve on, if I made any mistakes, or if you like this story :)Have a nice day or night~**

**-Emi**


	3. Running

**Ok, this may not be a rape story, we'll have to see how the course of this chapter runs.**

**Chapter 3**

I snapped free of my captor's grip, and my head whirred with pain. I was aware of my glare toward Tsukitachi, I only hoped he was, too. I shifted on the cold concrete floor, trying to regain a feeling of sturdiness. My feet scraped across the floor, and the movement set in motion a harmony of clinking chains. The sound stirred up a feeling in me that I couldn't identify, but I knew something had to be done about my situation.

I turned head-on to Tsukitachi, who was now standing above me. His golden being eyes focused on me caused shivers to run down my back, but I still grew more defiant by the moment. I tensed-up my legs and prepared to attack, making-do with the extent of mobility I had. Hopping back on my toes, I was now in some sort of crouching-sit pose. I tried not to put much thought into my nakedness, it would only distract me. I could save my pride for later.

Throwing myself forward, I lunged into Tsukitachi's legs, hoping to bring him down and maybe knock him out. The captain did indeed tumble, but made no other reaction. He let himself fall to the ground, and I quickly retreated to a far corner, to observe whether my plan had worked or not. Staring at the body that was lying on the floor, I immediately noticed the change that took place. Tsukitachi's stomach gurgled into a black gooey substance and caved in, the same thing beginning to happen to his limbs.

I stared on in horror, thanking for the lack of my stomach contents, for if I had eaten something, it would surely be back up and on the floor by now. It wasn't as if the scene before me secreted a smell, but the sight alone was enough to make me sick.

Refocusing, I profusely rattled my binding chains, slamming them up and down, against the wall, and I even dragged them across the floor. I needed to get them off, no matter what, so I strongly slammed by ankles and wrists against the wall. I gritted my teeth in pain and looked down to the chains. I could see they were scratched, more so than not, and I took that as a sign of hope. Just a couple more hits….and they would most definitely break.

The deafening clatter of chains hitting walls almost, but not completely, drowned out the sound of a bubbling Tsukitachi. He wasn't moving at all, and I had no idea what state he was in. Dead or alive? What..was happening exactly? I was already confused as to why he took me in the first place, and now he's putting on this little scene? Questions bombarded my thoughts, until…

_-Chink-_

The chains fell off my hands and feet, and I sprung to my feet, my muscles sore from being chained for so long. Standing in the corner, I observed the unidentifiable First-ship captain before running to the cellar door that was left open. I couldn't control myself, and abruptly stopped and turned back to the mess on the floor. I still had questions….a lot of them..but…no. I furrowed my eyebrows, whipped my head around, and scraped my feet against the ground, my body emerging from darkness to light.

Among all questions, one still burned in my mind. Didn't Tsukitachi have a strong resemblance to a Varuga? My eyes widened in realization….

**Aight, do any of you guys have the urge to end a story like 'And Aoba came in riding a Mink-unicorn and save the Gareki with his Aobooty.' DMMD fans? No, just me? **

**I hoped you liked this chapter ****J**


End file.
